The present invention relates to a process for chlorinating long chain paraffin and olefin hydrocarbons.
In the prior art it has been recognized that contacting a chlorinated product with water is a convenient means of removing by-product HC1. Other processes have combined the chlorination and HC1 removal by chlorinating with an aqueous medium.
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,619 the patentee prepared a solution of chlorine water by saturating water with chlorine gas in one step and in a separate step agitating the solution with a petroleum oil to form a chlorinated product.
It is an advantage of the present invention that fewer steps are required in the chlorination process. It is a feature of the present invention that it is applicable to long chain paraffins. These and other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description of the invention.